


ladybug and co.

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Group Chat Fanfiction, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by another Story, No one has any chill, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, slight OOC characters, this was a mistake, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hopping on the bandwagon after being MIA for months *finger guns*.Enjoy.





	ladybug and co.

**Author's Note:**

> ** Before anyone says anything, NO I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT UNDER PRESSURE AND FAVOR. I've been very careful about keeping up with the next chapters for those stories (and they've gone through multiple rewrites). Work has been kicking my ass along with personal life shit, so my inspiration for writing has been dragging. Hopefully this helps. And YES, I changed my name because Stranger Things 3 has taken over my life.**
> 
> ** Also this is inspired by the fic _Quantic Kids Group Chat_ by Zygella. Go read it. It's hilarious.**

**_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ added _Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste,_ and _Chloe Bourgeois_ to the chat.**

**_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ has entered the chat.**

**Marinette:** what up bitch bois

**_Adrien Agreste_ has entered the chat.**

**Adrien:** BOOTY BOOTY BOOTY BOOTY ROCKING EVERYWHERE

**Marinette:** OH MY GOD I DIDN'T EXPECT ANYONE TO KNOW THE REFERENCE WHAT THE FUCK ADRIEN

**Adrien:** I saw it in an mmd video okay sue me

**_Chloe Bourgeois_ has entered the chat.**

**Chloe:** what the actual fuck

**_Nino Lahiffe_ has entered the chat.**

**Nino:** why are you making this chat at 3am

**Marinette:** I need somewhere to vent my 3am thoughts okay fuck off

**Nino:** why not write them down in your diary

**Marinette:** i don't tell you how to live your life don't tell me how to live mine

**Chloe:** wan't believe my beauty sleep was interrupted for this

**Adrien:** staying up all night 'pretending' to be caught slipping and thinking your few dozen instagram followers care isn't sleep Chloe

**Nino:** DAMN

**Marinette:** note: 3am Adrien has no chill

**Chloe:** you didn't have to fucking come for me like that okay shit

**Adrien:** oh yes. yes i did

**_Alya Cesaire_ has entered the chat. **

**Alya:** the hell did I wake up to

**Nino:** Chloe getting fuckin rekt

**Marinette:** ALya  
**Marinette:** I have a question

**Alya:** is it how much longer you have to live before i come over and suffocate you for waking me up

**Marinette:** o u c h i thought you loved me

**Adrien:** note: sleep deprived Alya is scarier than everyday chloe

**Chloe:** i  
**Chloe:** i don't know if i'm offended or what

**Alya:** honestly if i were you i would take it as a compliment  
**Alya:** because you were/are a bitch sometimes

**Chloe:** do i get no credit for making nice with you guys? damn

**Marinette:** im like 99 percent sure you're only nice to us now because we know each others identities

**Chloe:** im not that shallow  
**Chloe:** ...anymore

**Nino:** key word anymore

**Marinette:** speaking of identities

**_Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ changed their name to _bugabitch_.**

**_bugabitch_ changed _Chloe Bourgeois'_ name to _queen bitch_.**

**queen bitch:** rude yet fair

**_bugabitch_ changed _Adrien Agreste's_ name to _leather daddy_.**

**leather daddy:** not complaining

**Nino:** i am not calling adrien leather daddy

**Alya:** you don't have to call him daddy  
**Alya:** since marinette already does

**_bugabitch_ changed _Alya Cesaire's_ name to _furry bitch_.**

**furry bitch:** fuck you

**bugabitch:** sorry but that's adrien's job

**queen bitch:** tmi

**_bugabitch_ changed _Nino Lahiffe's_ name to _awkward turto_.**

**awkward turto:** ok what the hell  
**awkward turto:** every one else gets a decent offensive nickname but i get this crap?

**bugabitch:** oh im sorry here i'll fix it

**_bugabitch_ changed _awkward turto's_ name to _little bitch_.**

**queen bitch:** roasted

**little bitch:** fuck you marinette

**queen bitch:** you asked for it

**leather daddy:** HE HAD IT COMING

**furry bitch:** dead meme  
**furry bitch:** and don't worry nino you aren't little to me

**leather daddy:** and that's an image i didn't need at 3 in the morning

**bugabitch:** ditto

**queen bitch:** ugh get a room

**furry bitch:** get over yourself

**queen bitch:** get a life

**furry bitch:** get a sense of humbleness miss 'i can't keep my identity quiet for five fucking minutes'

**leather daddy:** how about we all get some more sleep

**little bitch:** sounds like a plan to me

**furry bitch:** wait didn't marinette have a question for me

**bugabitch:** OH YEeah  
**bugabitch:** you know what's weird about humpty dumpty?

**little bitch:** i swear to god

**bugabitch:** they never said he was an egg

**leather daddy:** holy shit

**queen bitch:** i

**little bitch:** oh my god

**furry bitch:** so you made this chat at three in the fucking morning to point that out

**bugabitch:** ...maybe

**furry bitch:** what the fuck marinette

**bugabitch:** WHAT DO YOU EXPECT THESE FUCKING AKUMAS HAVE FUCKED UP MY SLEEP SCHEDULE SO IM UP ALL FUCKING NIGHT  
**bugabitch:** WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK ABOUT

**leather daddy:** you could think about me ;)

**bugabitch:** id much prefer the real thing tbh

**leather daddy:** omw

**little bitch:** this just in: chat noir seen sneaking into the Dupain-Cheng bakery

**leather daddy:** dont judge me

**bugabitch:** like you havent snuck to alya's in the middle of the night for some fun bitch please

**furry bitch:** and on that note im taking my ass back to bed

**little bitch:** same

**_furry bitch_ has disconnected.**

**_little bitch_ has disconnected.**

**bugabitch:** still on your way chaton?

**leather daddy:** of course

**bugabitch:** cant wait ;)

**_bugabitch_ has disconnected.**

**_leather daddy_ has disconnected.**

**queen bitch:** ...  
**queen bitch:** so were just gonna ignore the fact that alya didnt deny nino being a bitch? 

**Author's Note:**

> **Bookmark/comment/kudos if you like it, I guess? I don't know where this is gonna go, so... yeah. We'll see.**


End file.
